The Condemned
by Marutectz552
Summary: Humanity has always had it's nightmares. There is one alive, ever lasting, and he's searching, searching for way to move on in life. What can one say about the darkest nightmare, they always have a beginning and they will have an end to everything...
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Well what can I say I had a feeling I would be doing a Naruto, and AVP crossover. It just popped in there as my other stories, and we'll let us write on now to see where this goes. I give credit to reading too much AVP._

"_**A Shadow"**_

I never really asked myself seriously in how someone's life can go from one end to another. My eyes blinked as the supposed savior of the world, was its greatest villain in a sense. I had lived beyond the life I was supposed to, and thanks to the curse of an old friend I was damned to walk in life forever. Maybe it had been several hundred, could be several thousand I didn't notice much about time. I sighed as body was living through the ages as the rise of powers only to see them crumble to dust. It was the same where ever I went, and witnessed.

If there was one thing in my life I had witnessed it was the time when my world was destroyed. Thanks to my old insane yet somehow wise mentor Uchiha Madara it was erased, the history after the hidden villages in the elemental nations. I felt nothing as I watched the nations burned under the illusion of the ages, yet I was immune to the Jyuubi's power. Perhaps it was due I had the eyes of my thoughtful brother Sasuke, and Itachi but I knew that was just a piece. It was all due to the Kyuubi no Kitsune, my friend, my enemy, and love I guessed so.

That Fox was never given a gender, so love was a pretty lose word I had to describe our personal moments that made us soft. It was handy to have the biju to morph into a woman of my dreams then, and still it was tempting to think about. All that seemed to have never happened at all as I lit a cigarette in my mouth. Smoking was allowed in the barracks as the automatic liquid nitrogen could snuff about any ember on a bed sheet. Praise my boredom for that patten seventy years ago.

Any reason why I was immune to the so called "Moon Eye Plan" thing of my former mentor was all due to the fact the fox was the largest piece of chakra the ten tailed monster of hell was once was. He or she if I had to be technical yet again held the eyes of the beast. On the contrary he, or she had the largest amount of tails her, or his eyes was a crucial part to be used last when Madara would ascend to the moon, and add the largest comical act to it, he died. Madara got to the moon but he died from either the lack of oxygen or maybe from some random Meteor shower that hit the moon a few thousand years ago.

It was around a century after the Moon Eye Plan came to past that the entire world acted weird. They, all the people, seemed to break out of a dream as I watched them struggle within their minds. Their faces withered in confusion as I sat drinking tea in the peaceful Utopia that my former teacher created. I knew it wouldn't last as the fall of the hidden villages was completed with I as the last remaining legacy to the past, and forever would be. It was then I knew that the world would change, and well here I was fucking several thousand years waiting to an end that I knew wouldn't happen. I was damned by death himself apparently as the Shingami I once summoned just to get my soul into the afterlife merely waved me off. It was like the upper gods decided eternal life was my punishment in defying my fate. Their will defied huh? "Fuck you Kami so go sit and spin on it." It was my answer to them for all eternity.

I sighed as the door slid open to reveal an armored rookie solider, he was a colonial space marine. I had signed up as the Planet evolved over the millennial; I believe my planet the one I lived on was called Earth. Again why did I bother to keep track of everything, I usually moved through the politics using the age old extinct arts of being a Shinobi whose main purpose was to deceive all. It was the first sections of Ninja Code I had to memorize back then when the world was so simple. I smirked, well simple for that time compared to now as I watched my bunk mate Drew Gazz clean his pulse rifle. It was one of the weapons I had helped created what was it, three or four decades ago? A few memory wipes, and the odd "inspirational" dream the patten designers had.

"Gah the Sarge is going to kill me Naruto! Help an amigo out here, you got any spare rags?" my idiotic bunkmate whined to me as I merely shook my head at the guy. He was the one that wanted to neglect his duty for some hooker at the mess hall the other night. Whatever happened to Shore Leave, it was dead just like his home even today. My eyes just closed as I inhaled on the cigarette blowing the smoke into the air. I had no worries on cancer, my body was the cure to it in a sense of modern marvels. Thanks to the mixed biju's chakra that escaped during the final battle I had the nine within me, a partial bit but enough to keep me alive, healthy, young, and damned.

Here I was about three, no four thousand years old an ex S-Class Nin that was now a corporal in the Colonial Space Marine Corps, I could become a general if I wanted too but it would raise too many questions now. The most infamous one was being called a heretic, or so demon that had eternal youth feasting on humankind. That was said about him several hundred years after the hidden village system collapsed. Times did change alright as I stretched my neck getting the stiffness out fuck did I sleep somewhere wrong?

Another person entered the door as the man held the personal insignia for the company that I had to smile at, it was the Weyland Yutani Corperations. It was about some time ago he funded the first of the investors of the company to the young Charles Bishop Weyland, rumor had it he was killed somewhere in Antarctica around a thousand or so years ago, and the company there on had the Yutani co-ownership involved. Rather good times as I had to yawn when trying to arch my back cracking a bone or two. Now that was way back around 2002 I think, who knows.

Long story short I could've been one of the numerous backers of the Company doing whatever I wanted on a whim but where was the fun in that? I had a chuck under some names in there but why was it there? It was the best being the front line man getting any actions as there was something beyond the planet I wanted to see to satisfy my curiosity. So why not join up into a military branch again on some country? It had been several hundred years since I did it last time.

I sighed as the P.A went online, "Corporal Uzumaki, Private Gazz report to Colonel Steven's debriefing room, over." My bunkmate was a nervous wreck as he mumbled some words in Spanish to ease his heart rate. I could hear it even from on the other end of the room, it was going eight paces, no ninety six I opened my eyes to place my sidearm which was a M4A4 Tactical Pistol in its place on my right leg. I had gone a long way from using Nodachi's, kunai, and explosive tags from my early days of being a ninja. I found these weapons guns and technological terrors simpler to use as the olden times of arsenals of weaponry required work. This was simply pull a fucking trigger, and aim to kill. It was so easy I had once shot myself in my foot to feel the pain and fuck did I snarl out loud. Even I had to wonder could these things kill me. No they would make me like Hidan, the Jashinist arrogant ass that was alive despite being several thousand feet underground. I had to place a mike down there once to see if he was living, and there were muffed curses still there weak but alive.

So I got my uniform that sported the Colonial Marines insignia on my right shoulder, and my rank on my left. The belt slipped around my waist easily as I yawned again, sleep was overrated right now in this day and age. My uniform was a standard Marine outfit minus the body armor that went around my back, and the helmet with the camera attached inside. We had the latest inferred tech to see anything moving as it was over our right, or preferred left eyes. It didn't matter to me since I could see in the dark thanks to my brother Sasuke's eyes. It was a long story to remember how I got those things in my skull, and fuck it would always hurt to remember.

Moving out of my room I watched as white lit floors were polished clean again as various doors had other marine's in them. Here we were in the year what was it? I had to shake my head, the years were somewhere in 2179, or something I had little clue again. When you're living around for thousands of years the dates always screwed me over more times than I thought they could. Sighing again I went to the elevator to see the Colonial Marines Insignia on the back of our transport to the upper levels.

I watched with a calm expression as the elevator showed the towering skyscrapers that dominated the view from beyond around base. It was the fact our base was near the base of the immense buildings just gave me chills on how long I've been around for. I once thought the Hokage Monument was the largest place ever, and add the fact in Rain Country I had to shake my head. This place was far more complexion to live in than Rain ever would be. Hell there was nothing close to these steel monsters that touched the God's realms. "Man this is loco, I don't wanna be demoted amigo." Gazz groaned as the twenty two year old "man" was whining to me as I sighed, an urge to smoke came up again. I was going that often now that I realize it.

"Just relax, it's probably some assignment were getting again. Remember DX-568? With those rebels we had to clear out?" I asked him if he remembered the first drop he did two years ago as he sighed before rubbing his hand across his face. "Amigo, chill on that man, you were sick enough to kill without a second glance man. I hate the suspense, it's so fucking stupid." I shrugged not really caring on what the guy thought about it, it was my first time off world as hyperspace travel was something I fucking enjoyed. If there was one thing I watched, and probably helped funded was the Space Exploration Department, fuck now that was something I knew would be something to see. After two hundred years of waiting it happened with the first flights to Mars, the Moon, Jupiter, and the other solar systems near Earth.

I wanted to remember those times but I knew I had to see my most recent alive military officer now, and he was a good man by heart from what I saw from him. I mean I likely knew this man's great grandfather without even realizing it. There were people I never talked to often, maybe once in a decade if things got fairly quiet enough for me. I was a secret from the past, and god's forbid if the world knew about me I was fucked over big time. My eyes winced as the stinging pain of a potential war told me that my brother's legacy of his was active, and being annoying once again. Damned Sharingan gave me my sight at the cost of a good night's rest.

The elevator stopped with a small ping as both of us made our way through multiple humanoid android female's doing the thousands of papers that the Colonial Marines needed to get things done. I had to offer my respect to them for putting up with this, and not short circuiting on the job else their models were scrap-metal. I looked to the lone real human that was in front of the door to our commanding officer, she was sitting with her hands on her desk bring panels on a computer screen on a see through canvas. Her face had a silver panel in front of her eyes that were going ear to ear. "One moment please." She said without looking away from her work as I had to stiff a yawn from escaping me yet again, man I was tired from all this laziness.

There were two images of both of us that appeared, and the screen shots were quite ugly in my mind. The first day to boot camp all the other rookies were pretty much assumingly were fresh. They had nothing on me, I had over thousands of battles under my belt, and I still did whatever I did before any other. It was just tiresome to see all the death as you got used to it, and this was how any veteran Shinobi was in either the ANBU or at the age of thirty two. Not many shinobi reached thirty back then but now in this age people on average lived up to mostly a hundred thirty in rare cases.

I noticed Drew tremble slightly before rolling my eyes I asked the woman a bit tired, "So how's the payload coming along?" the secretary barely even twitched much to my small satisfaction to annoy her. Even she didn't say a word I knew she was not in the mood before a small ding went underway; it was time to face the commander now.

I half halfheartedly saluted the woman who ignored me although she wouldn't for long as most of the opposite sex tended to find me a bit cute. I was always being looked at from other woman, all younger than me. I would've thought elder but is there anyone close to my age past a hundred years for starters? I mentally shot that idea down, I was the only immortal left on Earth, and I often wondered at first what would happen in the future. It was the same as my Era, just the weapons changed, and people grew larger but still the same politics everywhere. It consisted basically of Conservatives, Liberals, War Hawks, and now the more recent parties that had some strange label of being Anti Federalists or something.

I stood at the ready seeing a man in a crisp blue naval suit as the commander of the base Colonel Stevens a man in his fifties I believed to be with clear stone green eyes that would cut any rook in two. As for me I merely had in the impression to smirk at him but I stood ready at the face, with Gazz mimicking my stance. We saluted as the man sat down behind his desk, he lit a cigar before waving his hand. "At ease gentlemen, take a seat." Steven's lit his cigar from an automatic lighter that was in a circle like pad as the spikes flipped from the center creating a small triangle. The blue flame was there a split second later. I watched it turn orange, and then red before it was lit on the cigar.

"At 0900 hours yesterday the colony Falling's Pride in the Gamma Cluster lost contact with Administrative Colonial Communications for the Weyland-Yutani Corporations. We have reason to believe radical Liberal rebels have taken over the colony as an effort to stage a coup against the United Americas, normally I would assign this to your squad leader but Sergeant Al Apone was sent to LV-426 for a similar event earlier this month." Steven's paused as he let he knowledge sink in to the young marines, while the colonel himself was apprehensive on sending his men to the colony to stop a rebellion he had to admit these were soldiers who what they were up against. The Plant DX was a bitter reminder for them, not to mention the Corporal had leadership beyond his years waiting to shoot off planet side.

I looked a bit surprised, another rebellion? What the hell wasn't the last one enough for a warning to other extremist? For a moment I was silent until I merely asked a question a bit curious. "Sir, didn't the last pocket of radicals become detained several years ago?" the Colonel smoked on his cigar trying to not sigh annoyed at the civilians but he answered a bit low on his tone. "True Corporal they were but the New Year's bring new morons to attempt something they can't handle. Speaking of new years I have something for the both of you gentlemen." A screen popped up to see images of other marines being slide across with maps detailing the colonial structure as I knew what this was. This was a squad leaders report, and I had the feeling what was coming now.

"This is a team that has combat experience, and has been selected to bring down the radical extremists, and you two will be leading this mission. Corporal Uzumaki, attention!" I was on my feet in an instant, snapping my arm to my temple before saying firmly, "Sir!" I knew I was getting a promotion but the rank was somewhat a bit if a mystery as Stevens pinned he insignia for something that made my eyes narrow slightly. "Congratulations Lieutenant Uzumaki. Always lead your men well, and survive. Private Gazz!" he ordered my bunk mate as he stood crisp with a salute, and he got the promotion that I had to smirk at. The kid in my mind earned it to prove what he was made off, and I had to enjoy his reaction, totally priceless.

"Sergeant Gazz, do yourself proud, leading the squad in sync with your commanding officer. Follow your orders, and come back home alive son." The Colonel saluted them both before indicating the two new officers to sit down once again. He paused dragging on his cigar before his desk turned them all around with him in the front back turned as the screen darkened. The room went dark as he went over the slides on the known details.

"As I stated earlier Falling's Hope was taken over by Liberal Extremists, the colonial governor has been a lifelong United America's Party member so priority for him to live is prominent. His family also has influence in the colonial region, but apart from that your objective is neutralizing the extremists with minimal damage to the colony as possible. Remember you are Colonial Marines, and the rules of engagement apply here gentlemen." He stopped as multiple slides appeared of thermal scans of the internal structure were apparent. I was following them all, as in the dark my second in command Gazz was squinting due to the bright light. My eyes turned with subtle small warmth into the Sharingan memorizing all the details fluently as I took this as the challenge I needed. It had been some time since I left Earth, and why not save a few hundred people in the process. It was a few atonement's for all my sins that my black little heart created.

"Sir how large is the colony?" asked Gazz curious as the structure was pretty decently sized, though his answer was short. "Only about two hundred colonists currently Sergeant, mainly due to poor economic stability did all the workers be transferred to the frontier worlds the like LV cluster's." that made my attention snap forward, if this was a poor world then why would extremists seize it? Was there any gain to this, a mute point, or materials for war? I didn't know things, nowadays were too confusing to follow as I made enough on my plate before the Marine Core, and it was due tonight.

"The rest of the mission report will be transferred to your PDA's on route to Falling's Hope, and your transport is the _Antietam _which will be awaiting you at docking bay D-56. Dismissed!" the lights went back on as my eyes went to normal as both of us snapped to attention saluting him with firm gazes. He relented to us though before I could move my friend Gazz finally asked something personal to the colonel who merely stared blankly. "Sir, may I ask the status of LV-426? My cousin Corporal Dwayne Hicks, is on that mission sir." The elder officer to my eyes knew something about the mission now though his answer made me raise an eyebrow, well I almost did.

"LV-426's mission status is online, and secured Sergeant, they'll be back on Earth before you know it. Understood?" I nodded lightly as did my friend Gazz, and we walked out of the colonel's office. As we passed by the secretary she winked at me specifically as I sighed knowing that was going to happen. It was always the same damned thing alright and the doors to the elevators were a low humming noise was made. When the door's closed I braced as my eyes closed to hear Gazz yell for joy.

"Santo puta mierda! Amigo we just go promoted by a hell of a lot by them ranking academy green boys. Puta, I can't wait till my cousin Hicks comes around, oh yeah!" I had to question how the hell they were related this guy spoke Spanish compared to Hick's English. Maybe they were adopted I thought for a moment before rolling neck around getting the cracks out, and my heart raced for once. It was time to go back in action, and maybe something would happen this time around. I had to contact someone to get an update from the inside as I yawned loudly.

"Yup, relax you're going to give a headache. We have to pack genius, and I need to see our squad before I set foot on that ship." My eyes looked on ahead as Drew Gazz placed a hand on my shoulder telling me to relax but I couldn't. When something got me riled up I was ready to do it in a heartbeat, and why the hell not do this? A hundred hostages, a few billion miles away from my home planet, with rifles, and maybe the girl to sway was something nice to do. I had nothing else to do here except monitor myself carefully which was dull as hell.

It was a short trip back to our bunks, I had Gazz get his stuff, and get his situated for departure he was reluctant but I told him to go. He did so but I was stuck with getting a beer or something for him in the mess later on tonight. I didn't mind I had to access my newest HPD laptop as I logged in with my password, which I kept changing daily. It was awesome to do that so if someone were to pick this up they would have a hell of time getting it the screen on the desktop.

"_Welcome back Mr. Namikaze." _The computerized voice which was a female spoke formally. I had to smirk it was nice as always before I switched to an icon that held the Weyland-Yutani symbol, and there was a brief loading screen as I waited patiently for. The person who I was contacting wasn't normal in a physical sense this was my personal Android another Bishop that I had created personally, he was my data recorder for the past decade. He was nice, and quite the person to talk too sense his programming never allow him to speak beyond my personal server. I made sure not a soul knew about this at all! It was dangerous to have the world know that there was one immortal left, and he held all the cures of medical sciences. Not good publicity in my mind as I rolled my arms.

"_Hello Mr. Namikaze, it's been some time_." The familiar voice of Bishop as the Android was sitting at some table in a private lab of mine doing all sorts of tasks sent to him viva the board, also known as my puppets. They had their agendas I had none except for the shadow puppeteer in background providing the material. "Yes it has been Bishop, how's your research coming along?" I asked a bit curios at the pieces of computer chips as the Android went into a long detailing process of saving a thirty percent of electrical power, clever but dull news.

"Impressive nonetheless as always Bishop you make your human predecessors remarkably alike." I said after he finished with the details, the android did that often, and I never had a problem with him talking he was kind to socialize with. The Android looked up from his work, "_Coming from a being beyond the dawn of civilization that's more impressing Mr. Namikaze_." I smirked, still the smartass man that I met over a thousand years ago. The original Weyland was kind enough to sponsor, and with that cancer back then it was kind of sad the world waited for him to die so they could get all of his money. I nearly had a moment to get angry but I chose to sigh before looking at the Android who was awaiting my orders once more. I felt sorry for the guy a little in being this patient as I was always straightforward with him.

"Bishop I've been promoted to Lieutenant and my assignment will be at Falling's Hope. I need details, any company records to why Liberal Extremists wanted that world. If I need you, my frequency is Konohakure no Sato Beta Sixty Six." I had to say that villages name again, I hated it yet it was the perfect cover for anyone trying to find out who led the corporation I just owned a big amount of stock I wanted no say in what the corporation wanted as a whole. "_Right away sir, though sometimes I wonder since you own thirty nine percent of stocks do you not take an interest in the Company. You have the wealth to make you unknown_." I had to smile at the Androids question as I leaned back in my seat watching a memory play before my eyes. It took me about three minutes before I answered smirking.

"I'm a shadow Bishop, humanity's darkest nightmare, and if they know I'm alive this company will kill itself to get to me. I don't want my old friend's ambition going to waste because of some greedy pigs that want United Credits." I looked at him, and nodded giving the go ahead as he signed off. From the look on his face he knew I cared about him personally I made him as close to an original Charles Bishop Weyland as anyone dared to. I even modified his behavioral patterns to act like the old geezer before he went off to Antarctica or something. I still had to figure out what happened there, and why he died. Yutani was tight lipped about everything as I owned more than half of her company then as well, and it was a mutual Commensalism relationship. I didn't harm her and she benefited so why the secrecy? I shrugged the woman was stubborn a thousand years ago so why should I bother now?

Flipping my application off I was about to turn my HPD off when I got a list of the squad I had with Gazz, and I mentally laughed at Bishop. Trust the android to come through in an instant as the synthetic was close to human as any would be in his position. Treat him like a human he acts like a human, and were all happy inside. Sighing I wanted to read the dossiers but I needed to pack my gear up as I shut the computer down with a small whine. I went to my personal locker, and stopped in front. There was a small kanji for the word "barrier" in Japanese as it was called now in the future. Waving my hand it dispelled as I pulled it open, with my heart racing in toe. I felt the blood in me freeze as my sword hung in front of me, it was a one foot sheath with a four foot long blade of pure Titanium. It was a replacement blade from the one I used in my youth, it wasn't the original but it was the one to use as time moved onward.

"Well it looks like you're ready to see action again, huh old friend? Let's see if the Universe this time is prepared for the _Buraddi-futon _once more?" I asked myself rhetorically as the soldier, the monster, and the master of killing was about to walk away from Earth once more. I was excited, and ready to fight for something worth my attention again maybe I would find something out there. After all there was that saying "there's always something out there for everyone." I sighed keeping my heart beat down before strapping the Wakizashi into my green sheath on my back. It would look nice with my combat armor, with my helmet.

Shutting the locker door I got my bag, and filled it with just my laptop, spare pants, and moved on out the door. "Oh Shit, forgot something." I turned back to see my still smoldering cigarette, taking a long drag now I walked out with a grin in place as smoke trailed behind me. "Let the future wait for me now." I whispered with the smoking cancer stick in my mouth as the elevator was there, and it opened its doors with a ping.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" I heard my friend, and long behold there yelled Gazz, as he ran from down the hall, and I had to sigh smiling all the while shaking my head at his slow reactions. "Man you are slower than hell Drew, hurry the fuck up next time." My friend merely scoffed annoyed as his face was flushed from running down the hall. I let the door's go without a glance as I smoked the last cigarette till we reached Falling's Hope Colony in the Gamma cluster.

"Hey amigo, you got another one of those?" I was ready to kill the dumb ass right there and now but I held myself in check knowing Drew was an excellent solider. However I fingered my Wakizashi knowing he was expendable…you were just not easily replaceable though.

"**End of: A Shadow"**

**Author's Note: I can dare say this is an attempt for me to get back into AVP for my other viewers as they were "begging" in a sense to see more of my stories, and this is a spark I hope will last some time for me to get into the better mood of AVP since I have a decent plot made out for this story as it is. Before any take notice this is AU reality of AVP basically our reality with the anime of Naruto. That's the beauty of fanfiction too do anything, and there are gaps of the civilization that arose after the elemental nations like the USA, Russia, China, Japan, and so forth. There is a huge gap that will not fully be explained I'm afraid.**

**Also this is a shoot off from "Aliens" the movie, it's technically tied to the movie with Naruto acting as the "Shadow" here, he's been around for thousands of years. I honestly came up with this idea after watching aliens, and Predator. "Get to the Chopper!" Classic lines from AVP fan folk around. So enough of me reminiscing of this, so what do you think of this honestly? A bit too overused, something off here, and or is it one of those "Newer type of Concepts" you have seen. The reason why I didn't write this based off of Aliens is something emotional for me truly, to replicate James Cameron's work is something I will not do willingly. He's the greatest or one of the greatest Directors ever...period. The man is a science fiction genius and for me to base a story off of is something like murder for me. I won't do it so hence this spin off on "Falling's Hope" it's a created world not an actual AVP location in the comics.**

**Now I'll explain Bishop here, the android is Naruto's own friend in a sense. He knew the original Weyland "Alien Vs Predator Movie" before he went off to Antarctica, and died sadly. Naruto can be used as something akin to the "potential" leader of the company, he owns the most stock, and pretty much can do anything if he chooses but he doesn't. So that can tie into the Xenomorphs, why you ask? The Company on some level knew these things existed before Alien, and Aliens. i mean in AVPR there's the base for the U.S military seeing a hostile extraterrestrial organism. Which leaves me with a lot of room to explain in later chapters. This is something I believe will be hard to do, and perhaps many will find it either in two ways. They will like it, or flame it. It's all I can say for now.**

**As for the first person view I'm much more comfortable in explaining this from Naruto's perspective as I need to get back into this POV soon. My other AVP fic's demand that I'm on top of my game, and not to mention a survival story on Isla Sorna. It's a broad range to cover, and expect to write daily is stressful seriously. Try to come up with things in the future, past, mythological, modern, and other junk okay?  
**

**I know I haven't explained a lot but I'm on shaky ground on researching Alien Timeline events, and tying this into my story. Don't even ask me about a pairing that's up in the air, though suggestions I'll listen too. So what did you think of this?**

***HPD: Hyper Personal Drive, akin to the computer but with massive terabyte hardrives with a massive ten speed processor. It's considered to be a fairly expensive tech piece to afford even by Company Credit Wages in 2170. Further detail's go to the World Net...*  
**


	2. Chapter 2

"_**A Squad**__"_

I got on board the transport to our ship the _Antietam_, it was a light assault carrier with pretty much the drop ships on board, and readied to be crewed. I remembered the first drop I had it was pretty exciting for one, and add the fact you were going almost a thousand miles plus into an unknown atmosphere set me on edge. I inhaled relaxing the adrenaline that went through me like water as I leaned against the transports seating which was nice cotton like texture. Looking out over New Dawn City which I ironically named after the Red Dawn almost several thousand years ago when the world was rebuilding I had a small hand in one or city. What was I supposed to do stay a hermit for good thousands of years? I didn't think so as I sighed wearily as the ages kept flying by immensely now.

"Lieutenant, were here at the docking bay." Gazz informed me with a nudge to my shoulder as I nodded lightly getting my stuff from the side of me. The docking bay was per say not the place where the cruiser was located, both Gazz and I were going on the transport up to the ship itself. "Damn man, you think after investing into FTL travel we would have a better ride." My second in command grumbled to me as I smiled briefly, try to sit in a horse buggy for several months you ignorant ass. Go back before automobiles were invented I loved the fact I could run faster than anything, kind of a small blow to whatever pride I had when engines came out. We stepped through the hall leading to the docks, and were met with the docking Manage who was a bit haggard. The man tossed me a chip before instructing me to use it at the double bay doors, where a ship would autopilot itself to our position.

Sighing I wanted to light a cigarette but it was punishable by law to do so not that it bothered me I one problem with surfacing on the grid. It was the last thing I needed so I squashed the desire by racing chakra into my lungs, calming the feeling with warmth going throughout my body. I was also the last user of Chakra on Earth as well, the greatest thing was I could outlast any normal person despite all efforts to reach the "pinnacle" of human evolution. I could manipulate anyone if I wanted too, and none could touch me with my genjutsu which I honed in over the centuries. Also add the fact I stored every ninjutsu scroll I could get my hands on back when the Elemental Nations were under my old mentors grand master "plan" from the moon.

Thinking back I had mastered my natural element Wind to an extent was the air would compress on any metal making it like tin can, which was easier now. Water just came natural too me thanks from my own mother, Kushina that was ironically the same host for the Kyuubi as me. Water was done within two decades the same as Wind, however Lightening was just a challenge that wouldn't come out after seven decades of training with various jutsu, manipulations, and even test subjects. That was how my elements came to be, and I stopped when the first guns came out less I was convicted of heresy to some Church, not pleasant times I can say for sure now.

"Well time to get off planet side, you ready Gazz?" I asked half halfheartedly as the younger guy just shrugged, something very serious about him when he was ready for a mission. I had the urge to smoke again but waited for him speak, his voice I could tell was nervous but ready for whatever was coming at him. "Yeah I'm good amigo, just a bit nervous in how I command other people. Really don't think I'm cut out for it." I gave him a plain glare, really I had seen thousands much worse than he was, and coming from me it was humbling. I sighed before doing something I hadn't done in years, I slapped him upside the head as he yelped from the sudden contact. "Gazz shut up. Your good at leading, but you're still following orders through me since all responsibility is on my hands. It's not different from what you ordered the privates during that drop several months back. Tell me how many drops we've been in together eh?" I asked him honestly as the guy looked at me shocked. He smirked before shaking his head looking at the transport as it was visible now.

"I think about sixty eight drops not including the ones that were totally bullshit with armed rebels." I tilted my head, yeah the total "fake" missions where Colonial Intelligence fucked up badly, and we prepared for nothing. I yawned before motioning with a flip of hand, "There you have it, were veterans from what the Colonel is saying to us. There's a reason why were only in our twenties Gazz yet being given these ranks. We are expendable but were just that hard to replace now." He laughed out loud as I smirked, basic rule in all militarist anyone was expendable it was just how long the one in question could be replaced, and we were prodigies here. It was that hard for us to be replaced unless I wait a decade or two down the line.

The doors opened with a small hum, and the both of us stepped in to see a bench on either side that could fit eight people a piece. I sat down with little trouble kicking my bag under the bench, and waited for the transport to get us to space where our Light Assault Cruiser was waiting in orbit along with thousands of other Colonial Fleets doing what they did keeping the Universe safe, and from destroying itself six ways to Sunday. I yawned yet again as my body felt tired, it was from the lack of doing anything productive just sitting away inside a barracks doing filing reports to Bishop weekly give or take. Most of the time the android was one of the few things I made an effort to take to, Gazz was second since I knew him from Marine Boot Camp. My mind didn't really have to think much on realizing it's been three or so years since I met him. Nothing was ever slow anymore, it was always so fast like the wind itself.

The transport shot up vertically as the turbulence shifted the entire ship which both Gazz and I smirked at the ride. It was like a roller-coaster except it was the most unpredictable ride anyone could take on a drop ship. Those were the best moments for me personally to feel at peace going down several thousand miles an hour. The mere adrenaline from my body made me feel alive, and for a moment nothing else mattered. I had to grimly smile I was like the Former Kazekage Gaara, before I beat him some sense when he was killing anyone to feel alive. Maybe it was the adrenaline back then that got him, and I cracked my shoulder as Gazz yelled out as we reached twenty thousand feet into the air. "Hold on their amigos, ride'em high!" I smirked before shaking my head, the guy was having too much of a good time with this.

I watched through the thick plaster windows as space came into view, and I saw our ship. It was over when the reddish tint went around the cabin of the transport as I laid within the gloom of it all. I had to sigh, it was very warming as I leaned back against the windows. The bumping kept at it for about a good minute before I knew we were settling out into open space, were we would be docking with the _Antietam _momentarily. Looking out there she was, about twelve hundred feet long, had about eight 8D-4l Drop ships, not to mention it could hold Four Assault Cargo Shuttles give or take, and that was just for us. I could imagine at full capacity that nearly two thousand marines would be in hyper speed going to a planet with the protection of the cruiser in space. It was a space bombardment to the extremes of conception even for me to see.

The hull of the Antietam came into view as the shuttle bay doors opened with the symbols of A-001 which meant Alpha hanger one no doubt, and I watched as the shadow of the cruiser pass over my face. It was strange yet again to see the cannons that could destroy millions were silent, and probably never going to be used. In Space, the Warfare had only one force, the Colonial Marine Core. I brushed a long strand of blond hair out of my face as I got up ready to set foot inside the cruiser as the shuttle landed inside the main hanger. Through the clear glass I saw the Main drop-ship, and possibly the APC we were going to use as some marines were waiting inside. From the looks of things these marines were like Gazz and I selected to go suppress the extremists as I sighed out loud. My annoyance was growing as the FTL travel would take us about two weeks to get there, and possibly the mission would take likely a few days. Hey what the hell was I complaining about, I was going to another planet yet again.

"Well let's go meet the rest of the family, right Gazz?" I asked my Sergeant that merely cursed in his second language Spanish, even still how he learned it so fluently was a mystery to me. I needed to get my knowledge back up to date as I stood at the ready, a bit bored but ready. Looking up my eyes wanted to turn back into the bloodline I had but I suppressed the urge again, and waited for Drew to introduce myself along with himself as well. The doors slid open as I noticed my friend take a deep breath before moving forward as the guy I knew who he was steeled himself striding in with bag at his side. I lifted my own above my shoulder as we walked to the group of about seven, and I noted there were more as my senses that detected chakra proved that. So there were more on board, yet who were they? I had questions, and answers probably would be giving me a headache.

"Officer on deck!" Gazz shouted as the seven snapped to attention as he walked forward watching the lower ranked men, and woman much to my surprise. It was rare to see female marines, and add the fact the ratio currently for male to female staff was roughly one for five. "At ease." I said plainly walking by them as a few of the grunts snickered as the "Lieutenant" moved on by them thinking he was too good. My eyes snapped back with my gun pointing at the man who said something, and I barked out irritated. "Name and rank soldier! Today!" the young man merely gulped as my M4A4 pistol aimed to blow his throat sky high. I didn't want anyone to question my ability to lead, as I had lived far longer before their grandfather's sperm head infected their grandmother's eggs in the womb.

"Corporal Tim Clark sir." Clark said stiffly as I twisted my pistol's head into his skin causing him to flinch, well at least I didn't lose my touch over the year. At six foot two I was tall, and probably the most physical compacted guy you would meet on the core. "Don't talk behind my back Clark or I will make you bleed…painfully. Listen up marines I don't have any dossiers on whom the hell where or what you are. To me you're nothing but flesh, expendable flesh you understand that?" I waited for a moment as two other marines, a man, and woman silently buffed fists. Apparently I was in the bet of me being some greenhorn commanding "cadet" out of the academy shame on the rest then. I took a small breath before glancing over them all.

"Right now I don't know you and you don't know me, I find that nice but despite that it won't last. So I'll give you all the benefit of doubt to know that I am Lieutenant Naruto Uzumaki. I could care less about your names now but it will get you all back alive remembering whose corpse goes down with plasma rounds." I rolled my neck flicking the wrist where my tactical pistol lay still pointing at Clark's throat.

Man did I feel like shit was going to fly as I handed the introduction to Sergeant Drew Gazz who smirked lightly before sounding off. "Alright ladies you heard the man, names, and rank starting off from Clark." The Corporal in question was at the far right before the names went around from top right across the back to the left. I merely waited patiently with my gun back in its sheath, and my bag over my shoulder.

"Private Danny Thompson." One young man roughly eighteen at least fresh from boot spoke first, and he had square glasses with a clean jar head hair cut. I had a feeling he was the technical specialist of the squad as I nodded to the next in line who was a black African. "Lance Corporal Marcus 'Don' Jackson." The guy was built like a tank in literal terms as Danny grinned at his nickname, apparently the two knew each other. I merely nodded again to him before the list moved onward.

"Pilot Jean 'Grey' Smith." The woman saluted formally as I had to raise an eyebrow at her "TAC" name, it was from X-Men back in the twenty first century. It was a great series but I really didn't care much for the third back then, with Jean Grey going all homicidal on the world as it was. Pretty strange as the next marine, an elder man with a stern look across his face. "Smart-Gunner Private Billy Duke, sir." This guy was from the south as he had a nice scar across his cheek, while impressive I had something more across my back, and in my chest. He would pale to see them as I looked on to the next person, some Hispanic.

"Private Eddie Perez sir, glad to be aboard." The Mexican accented man merely smiled pleasantly and I found it to be irritating. I had a lot of things to do, and playing kiss ass wasn't the best way to entertain me, though what did? Stiffing a yawn I pointed to the next marine yet again as a girl probably Hispanic again gruffly spoke, she had a bandanna on her head which it was blue. "Smart-Gunner Tracy 'Stan' Johnson." My eyes shot to her, she didn't seem to have a Hispanic background perhaps she was adopted?

I didn't linger on too much as I took a reflective count on what I had so far. There was I, then Sergeant Gazz, Clark, Thompson, Jackson, Smith, Duke, then Perez, and now Johnson. Man that was quite the list already as I yawned a bit before rolling my neck. I still had three people left, two other marines which were lifting some ammo crates in two power lifters. I watched them silently as they sounded off over the noise, as my ears nearly bled from the screeching joints on the robotic lifters.

"Gunnery Sergeant Jack 'butcher' Taylor. Sir!" I merely nodded before my voice carried over to him as he stopped the lifter. The other followed suit as I watched a mirror of the first man. Both were Caucasian, had green eyes, and were in my eyes twins. "Lance Corporal Nick Taylor, sir!" Giving two of them a nod I watched the entire assembly of twelve marines in a squad, it was small from what the major operations in the past had but I had the feeling this mission was going to be worth my time for once.

Watching them with a stern gaze I managed to call out, "Is there anyone else here that wishes to make themselves known before I start shooting now is the time." My warning caused someone to stumble as I looked on annoyed to see a person walk out in Weyland Yutani clothing, a woman who had black hair down to her shoulder while sporting brown eyes. She was nice in a sense but I got the weird gut feeling this was not needed.

"Sorry Lieutenant Uzumaki I had to finish calibrating my personal androids schematics. A new model, hope you understand." She smiled a bit tired as I merely lowered my gun before addressing the soldiers before me, and I wasn't in the mood to care right now. "Now that misses…" I looked at her plainly before she introduced herself, "Cindy Walker, representative of Weyland-Yutani Colonial Administrative Affairs." I nodded at her with a small motion with my M4A4 I went on. "We'll be entering Cryo-sleep within the hour, it's going to be a long trip to Falling's Hope so get your slippers on because I'm not doing you a favor. Is there any questions?" I asked them watching ever so closely as no one really wanted to but Private Thompson, the college graduate from what he seemed to be.

"Just one sir, what exactly are going to be doing there?" the private dared to ask that much to the wariness of the whole squad, I merely closed my eyes not in the mood to be annoyed. If I just saw one complaint I was going to snap with my trigger finger shooting something that moved. "At 0900 today, Liberal Extremists seized the colony of Falling's Hope in the Gama Cluster ladies and gentlemen. From what Intel will provide as we snooze are way there on what the situation stands. It's going to be a long two to three weeks getting there, so deal with it. Any other questions?" I relented much too my shortening patience, as much as I wanted to stay, and play twenty questions I needed the intelligence Bishop was gathering. Knowing the Android he probably got me something by now, he was a workaholic on extreme stimuli.

For a bit no wanted to question me, since the lack of intelligence reports managed to save me in time. I sighed before responding quietly, "No? Squad, dismissed. Remember get into Cryostasis in four hours, unless you want to stay awake normally to do nothing for three weeks get into your pods." The team dispersed as I heard the others talk among themselves about various things. One topic was me as they were impressed to see the so called "Officer" act like a grunt, they had to learn that all officers were grunts once before. I had to shake my head at least I had a colorful bunch of individuals this time to work with.

Gazz was chatting not shockingly with one of the female marines the guy always had the impression to think with his "Second" head. I merely sighed, quite the start already I was getting bored again not surprisingly. I liked the combat over the ages now, and I hoped this would get me by several decades to a century. Rolling my shoulder I went to my locker which I had to travel down a hallway too. Stepping inside as the doors slid across I noticed the dozen or so Cryostasis pods that were ready to be in use, and I merely stared at them. "As close to death as possible with your head in the freezer." That's what I thought of the so called "Hyper" sleep, it decreased aging by a lot, and if one person was smart enough they could live potentially three hundred if longer by staying asleep for long periods of time. It was as close humanity got to immortality and it wouldn't give up so easily.

My locker was glowing pale neon as my name was there, faintly glowing I had to like the insignia near the far left of my last name. It was pretty cool, enjoying the little things in life was something to respect for what I've learned. My bag's belongings went into there as my access code was required, five digits later it was opened with a small hiss. I placed my Wakizashi in there along with my pistol, I wanted to keep them while I slept but weapons weren't permitted inside Cyrostasis pods at all. It wasn't worth the bitching apparently from the Colonial Marine Command uppers. Sighing they went in without a complaint from my mouth, I heard someone approaching. Turning around with a plain face it was one of the marines, it was Smith as she smiled at me. I wasn't fazed, I had thousand of supposed lovers in the past, none lasted long either they died because of me, or I had to kill them.

There was something that I longed for, it was something that I had little clue to understand. All in all my soul was broken, it wasn't hull as there was a chance from my mentor I would never be the same again, it was a warning I took in stride. So finding someone out there for me was lost for good apparently, it didn't mean I enjoyed the pleasures of the flesh. I wasn't a saint, I was human, and had my needs once every other century if I got bored enough. My green eyes locked onto her own blue orbs, I wasn't in the mood for an affair, it was all too common here in the Colonial Marines. I could come up with a thousand commanders fucking their smoking beautiful grunts both male, and female. I shuddered on gay affairs, it wasn't natural even for me after thousands of sights seeing it happen.

"What is it Smith?" I asked regretfully as something told me I should've ignored her, and she shrugged before staring at me affectionately. "I have a personal question for you Lieutenant, it's about DX-568." I sighed I should've expected this would have happened, sometimes back in the past my henge's of various famous individuals were always asked about. I remember one time I was some sort of martyr in the American Revolution as it was called then, what was that man I played as. Ah it was Nathaniel Green some years ago that was in. Around 1777 I believe it was, and those were annoying times being the rebel for so long.

Sometimes it was great to be famous people to change the world that I wanted it to go the direction I thought it would've been. I couldn't forget meeting the Macedonian General Alexander, now he was someone to mess with about woman. I smiled mentally at the man's sense of humor back in ancient Greece, he fought well before being poisoned at the end of his life. Shame I would've saved him but he wanted to die, again it was pitiful. Now back to my pain in the ass now.

"What do you want to know about?" My eyes narrowed slightly as Smith walked up to me, pretty daring in my mind. In the past I killed many who insulted me for some reason that I barely remember today. "Sir, on that planet do you remember saving a group of civilians in that storage sector? Where you told us to stay down while killing the squad that came upon our position?" It took me a minute to remember that particular scene then. I had gone alone volunteering to scout of rebels in the city of "Franking" on DX-568 since the planet had dozens of cities on its surfaces. So in actuality it was a campaign to flush out all rebellions that time back then.

"Ah I see, you were one of those hostages." I simply answered, there was really no hesitation, or guessing the motive. She nodded much to my low sigh, great I had a guess in what she wanted or wished to pay me back in some form. "I never thanked you sir, honestly hell my brother and mother wouldn't have made it because of you." She closed the gap between us, and I had the urge to jab her with my knife but I allowed this. It was only natural for her to thank me from what I knew about most people nowadays, though something actually didn't quite happen much to my predictability. She just hugged me, and held me tight as I could feel tears on my uniform. Sighing lightly my eyes went to the ceiling as I gave her a well tried attempt to calm her down, but I sucked at giving emotional advice. I destroyed the world once before, well I greatly helped its downfall, and I was the cause of this new world.

So in fair honesty every happiness, all sorrow, all grief, and death was on my hands. Billions if not trillions of lives were changed all due to me since I was the so called hailed, "Child of Destiny." It was that prophecy handed down by the Toad's, yeah I was hailed as that savior. I found it ironic since the savior was the destroyer of a world that was on its way to be the epitome of peace, and now it was full of war, corruption, and greater weapons then Chakra of the Jyuubi. I went to the moon to find the chakra signature of my old mentor, hoping he was alive but to my stoic pain he was not. Madara had did die from the lack of oxygen as the chakra's of the biju combined held no desire to let him live, though they had no choice to do so to stay alive. In the end it was the rejection of chakra within the Uchiha's body that refused to combine properly with the body of the legendary ten tailed Armageddon organism.

So what I found was the cavern on the lunar subterranean crater, there was my mentor with his orange mask still within the chest of the monster. All I could feel was nothing, there was nothing there as the greatest being I had ever laid eyes upon was in it's rightful place. It was extinct, and dead forever more. So with the most powerful illusion I could create there the location would always remain undisturbed no matter what any modern technology could do. It was invisible to the eyes of Earth forever, and I planned to keep it that way. So in a sense again I was being the Vigilante of the world, doing whatever I thought was good for the truth. My world as a result was truly dead to the people now, and what did I feel? I could never feel a thing, as my soul as warned was not whole at all. Nothing on earth seemed to get me to live for totally while not wish to die.

"Smith, while your thanks is rather nice I did my job as a marine. All in all, any guy who would've been sent would be your savior, I just did my job. If you want to repay me then do your job, and keep all of us alive. A pilot is crucial to survival, you know right?" I told her calmly as I took small breaths through my nose as the woman just looked at me. From what I knew you would see was two green eyes, with a long blond bang over my right eye which sported a scar over the said right eye. I looked pretty badass from others have complimented on my appearance but it never bothered me at all.

Smith looked up at me, her eyes a bit appreciative before she smiled thankfully. "Yes sir!" It looked like she got her motivation to be on her best now, and I was at least looking forward to see what these people could do, apart from Gazz. I knew that my friend was stoical under fire hell if I weren't immortal he would've saved my life once. A sniper nearly took a clean shot through my chest, and it helped a lot when I thanked a bit honest. If there was one thing I didn't want to test was grow my head back from bits. Moving away from her I dismissed her.

"Now I kindly ask stop hugging me, I don't need some rumors about affairs. Unless you like that gossip in a court Marshall Hearing?" The woman jumped back from me with a small yelp, I had to give that threat credit it worked most of the time. Sighing I rolled my neck, and placed the rest of my things into the locker. It shut with a small hiss once more.

Looking at the locker room, the rest of squad piled in as talks sprung up from the bodies of the people in there. I left, or at least tried too as Gazz was starting some story to the Company woman about me saying his ass, and I wouldn't be surprised if he launched into how he saved mine. At least apparently he "saved" me if I was normal in a sense. Smirking I got out of there moving to where the only view of space was visible. It was the port view inside the hanger bay, and I needed some quiet time alone. The entire squad was there chatting lowly, or being the smug gung ho boys, and girls they were to be.

Moving on through the halls I wanted to light up a cigarette but I held it at bay again, regulations would kick my ass if I did it on a ship. So I would wait for three weeks, and hopefully survive till then. I chuckled humorlessly, survive till then? That was something I hadn't said in a while, mainly seven hundred years give or take. I felt my feet carry me into the hanger bay where the power lifters sat idly, as the entire ammo cache, and armor were secured. I yawned as the quiet made my sense of sleep come back to me, hell I was going to sleep for three weeks so I forced myself with a pulse of Raiton charka to calm down.

Cracking my neck side to side I leaned against the port side window that gave me a great view into space itself. The ship was in FTL mode now as I sighed, the blurring white colorations made me unknowingly remember my so called "brother". Sasuke, even now we seem to remember things from the past, shame you didn't survive that battle with the Jyuubi awakening. I felt a bitter taste in my mouth before sighing deeply.

Why, why was I always alone? Was it due to me defying the gods, defying a fate entrenched into the passage of time? I didn't know nor did I wish to know the whole reason. There was a saying that anything more powerful than a lie was the truth. The truth was always hell, it seemed to cause more problems than the simple lie. I could use the Uchiha Massacre as the prime example on a truth destroying the world as I knew it. "Now here I am, seventy thousand miles away from earth heading to a planet. Not too shabby if I say." I was thinking about my future, or the slow march hundreds of years down the line. Would there be a time where something would truly matter to me, where I would feel alive obtaining something ever more? Great now I sounded like the homicidal Gaara before I met him, just fucking fantastic as my fist rubbed my forehead.

I really didn't want to live on, well I had that mentality in my first millennial of finding some way to die off. Starvation was just a nuisance, thirst I might as well been dry, and making my wrists bleed was plain dumb now. I really didn't expect anything to surprise me like the truth about the leaf village, so here I was trying to find something to keep me entertained now.

"Attention all Colonial Marine Personnel report to Cyrostasis pods. Hyper-sleep will be mandatory at 0800 immediately." The P.A system for the AI told us to hurry to sleep, great it was like some expensive alarm clock in my mind. Sighing I pinched the bridge of nose before looking up to where the armory was, were my squad was currently. I merely looked back into space watching the white blurs coming, and going as I wanted to read up on the reports. However three weeks would be enough time to change what was in store for me, and the squad.

"Man this is a drag, well what can an immortal do huh?" I asked myself rhetorically as I cracked my neck before walking down the hallway back to the locker room to get into cyro sleep, it was going to be a long three weeks getting to Falling's Hope in the Gama Cluster.

The hum of the Antietam made my eyes close, as I enjoyed the sound as it would put me at ease knowing we were moving beyond the known solar system. A ghost of a smile came to my face from this thought as I opened them to bring on what life could throw at me now.

"_**End A Squad"**_

**Author's Note: Well I can say I found it a bit hard to explain some of the past in this AU, I mean I won't give all of it away for some time as I'm intentionally making this hard to follow, from getting information about Naruto's Past now. It's something that will unravel itself across the line, and mainly it won't happen till when they get Planet Side.**

**Now I have some thoughts on what to make Falling's Hope, it's mainly going to be a surprise as the description will be a bit rushed but hopefully it's enough for you to picture it clearly. No it won't be like LV-426, that environment "Outside" anyways. The interior of the colony I will say is similar to the newest "AVP" game with the Marine Campaign, which was not bad honestly. Apart from the fact of repetitive dialog of "Stay frosty marines."**

**Also about the little "Scene" between Naruto, and Grey it's not that she loves him or something. She wanted to see her savior as she didn't know he was going to be her commanding officer so the whole fan girl thing with the woman trying to be on the same squad to find her savior is not happening. It was purely by chance else the reaction wouldn't be tears or something. Also it proved to be a nice insight on the DX rebellions. Yes I know it's a commonly used phrase, "DX" but naming planets are a bit hazy for me alright?**

**I know some are confused from the reviews and it's fine with me, it's all intentional. Maybe I hate the fact everything about Naruto is out in the open in the first two chapters I don't plan on being that sympathetic or anything like that. As the story moves on, and perhaps when I decide on some pairing with part of the truth come out to the girl in question. Note I didn't say Guy since Yaoi is overrunning this site as it is, *shivers* I had too many encounters were Yaoi was not forewarned, and I had to pay the price of my mind picturing it.**

**What else did I want to say, oh yeah about any questions to Gazz he's somewhat timid in social outgoings, but really serious when life or death is involved. It's a weird persona but to me it's cool with Naruto being laid back most of the time.**

**So this chapter is in the books, and get ready to hit planet side ladies, gentlemen buckle up. It's going to be a kick ass ride now.**

**Anyone see the new chapter of Naruto, where Madara is interrupting the birth of the our main character? I mean wow, the Kyuubi always had a host, and with the obvious relationship of Whirlpool and Leaf being close allies? Is there any reason how Whirlpool was formed, and Minato learned the sealing Arts from Kushina? Holy shit batman I'm lost, and well I don't put too much serious thought into the manga now, it's getting weird for me personally. Oh any notice that the ANBU get there asses pawned now, it's kind of like "There Elites? The Rookie eleven could do better." I don't know that's just weird for me to imagine as well now.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A Colony**_

"_Why did you do it Naruto! You were the child of destiny!" A woman with blond hair whispered, her eyes just dying in front of me. I stood over her as her body screamed in torment since the blood lay pouring from her side. My Wazikashi drenched with Tsunade Senju's blood, the fifth Hokage of Konoha. I spared no remorse as I looked around me, the village was under siege from an army, it was Iwa's army with myself assigned to bring an end to the village. The smell of death, and burning buildings filled my nostrils. It was perfect the beginning of the end had begun._

_I was told to cause chaos so that the Fourth Great Shinobi war would be started, I still had the Nine tails within me, since we needed the Eight Tails of Kumo. So for now I had time to bring about destruction to the world I lived in, so be it then. I looked down to the woman who I somehow inspired to come back to the village, back to her death. "Why? Is it because I hate it here, or is it I want revenge? Truthfully…I could care less." I said smirking as blood leaked down my sword, as the woman furiously held on to the life that was her own, and I watched with satisfaction to see the last of the Sannin ready to die._

_Fuck Orochimaru that man was due for death a long time ago, and I had to thank my somewhat surrogate brother for getting rid of the Sannin. The Toad Jirayia was killed by his former student Nagato, or the Rinnegean User Pein. It was poetic justice for us all, as I cracked my shoulder as I channeled the chakra from the Biju into my body, healing anything that occurred in the battle so far. The roar of over a thousand shinobi of the rock village swarmed over the barrier finding all resistance of leaf shinobi, and plundering the civilian's within the leaf's walls. _

_Pity, even I somewhat hated rape but for this place I would place it aside just this once. I stood over Tsunade as her eyes dimmed as I realized that her question was left unanswered. I took a glance around with ten ANBU slain in half, or their heads were on the ground near the bodies. There was that captain with purple hair that was the most stubborn of all I had to use Rasengan once or twice to twist her organs around._

"_Why did I do it huh? Why was I betraying our friends and my supposed comrades? Well here it is…I hate you all, I hate this fucking hell of ignorance, the cause of all wars so far in time because this place. Due to one ambition of a crippled who began the end of this place, Danzou who I so graciously thank for giving me a scar across my back, and your sensei the third. The man wanted me under this place's thumb at all costs, so far to even wipe away my memories when I was younger. Why? I wanted death for this place, so have a good day." I stared to turn away grinning insanely. _

_The screams around me started as it reminded them what they did to me as I looked across the village at the ANBU headquarters to see Sasuke use Ameratsu as the black flames seemingly went around him in a vortex of hell. _

_I dropped from the Hokage Tower just landing in front of the face's of the five who lead this village. I flicked them off before moving along the streets where dozens of shinobi lay in pieces on my path here, the blood spilling around me in a small river of red. I breathed in the death around me as it caused a shiver within, the Kyuubi who I still after all this time was neither a gender spoke to me like a lover. "__**Come back to me love, I have something in place special for you. As much as I hate this place, are you going through with our plans? We could just run to the end of time together**__?" the fox with thankfully a woman's voice spoke in my mind. It was strange hearing the deep man like tone though it was chakra so changing the vocal tone took a week or two at first. Made it easier for me as I walked through the burning buildings, were woman shielded children futility from kunai, and men lay splattered everywhere. It was a dream comes true at the cost of my sanity apparently._

"_As much as I would like love, but if this comes through it will be great for you. When you are whole again, and I'm immune to the genjutsu you created. Well partially are willed too, you deserve that much. Why do you fear it, is because you won't remember me or yourself?" I asked her as I flicked my sword to stop a half insane shinboi from charging from my left hiding among the flames, his chest splashed blood onto the ground at my feet._

"_**Maybe so Naruto, but I fear for your soul as it's joined with me. If I'm removed you'll never be whole again, that's what scares me honestly. Even with being immortal**__…" I stopped in the middle of the street looking up through the black clouds that the dusk mocked into an early night. I just stood there debating whether to believe her, or his words since the gender made me smile again. It would always so be a mystery to me. However as I sighed I knew my path before me, and it wouldn't stop._

_So be it, I was set on this course and there was time to think about it on tracking the eight tails or something. I just laughed at loud before walking onward._

_My revenge was sated as was my surrogate brother Sasuke as he landed next to me. I nodded at him as he smirked it was time to bring the world to its knees next…_

_-End Dream-_

I felt my eyes flutter as something loud hit my ear, I groaned wanting the silence it was so good to sleep for so long. I nearly killed anything if it touched me before some voice brought back from my dreams, back into the present damning life. My eyes shot open as beeping sound got me awake. I winced at the bright lighting around me, damned pods couldn't have darker places?

"_Cyrostasis Activation commencing. Prepare for core warming in thirty seconds." _A woman's voice said monotonously as I groaned as my spine cracked. Damn did that feel fucking great or what? I yawned next as the latest of my dreams came crashing down on me unexpectedly, what could they do? All they did was proving to me that I would never let go of the past. So be it then, I had a job to do now so why not place all the darker things about me back into the cold place they were. They all were to be inside my head for good though I made my leg twitch from my irritation.

"_Commence Activation in ten…nine…eight_." I groaned again at the countdown thank you mother fucking computer at your dull vocal insertions that make me want to sleep again. I glanced from the clear glass to my left to see that my whole squad, which was annoying for me to look after them in my own way which was a nuisance but a welcomed one. Cracking my neck my pod's door hissed as it opened, and I got an officer's hat that was placed inside my pod probably from before my arrival with the squad here.

"_Man I hope Bishop got the info I needed with the Intelligence Department, fuck Colonial better give any updates on what's happening now_." I was thinking tiredly before getting out onto the floor which I had to swear loudly. "Oh fucking icy floor man. Alright marines get your asses up before I tazer you to piss yourself to get up." My Voice made the other opening pod owner's groan in annoyance as I had some sympathy, just a little now but I was the one in charge, so I could place my frustration on them. Heh this was going to be cool I thought for once this Colonial career could have some benefits apart from killing so far. Well in the last several centuries anyways.

I cracked my neck as I was in my Colonial shorts which went to my thighs, I was a bit tan but still somewhat lighter then I was supposed to be naturally. I blame myself for living inside some cave a century after Madara's plan came into place. However something very pressing came up as I began my walk.

I walked by my friends pod who was groaning placing whatever _pillow_ over his face, how he got one of those in there made my narrow my eyes at him. Oh what a sneaky evil bastard, he just got one for him? Not one for me his supposedly best friend? "_Riiight. I'm going to kick your ass __**now**__ buddy_." My mental revenge was plotting something but I used the Ration chakra in my hand as I yelled out into his ear rather annoyed.

"Gazz wake the…_fuck_ up!" My hand landed on his shoulder…hard with enough electric voltage to make something else appearing up as well. I had to hold my laughter in as the screamed jumping from his pod on the icy cold floor, oh my revenge was sweet indeed, so far. "Ai mama que carajo!" I didn't need a translation it was music to my ears, especially that Metallica CD back then what was the song oh yeah it was Enter Sandman. That was some kick ass song back then, and Fade to Black was interesting to listen to since I could play the song on the Base Guitar occasionally. However back to the quivering mass of a soldier I snickered, "_It serves you right man not getting me a fucking pillow, asshole_."

Gazz yelped before standing on his two feet facing his commander who was innocently smiling at him. "Yo what the hell man! Lieutenant were the fuck did you get the fucking tazer at?" he asked rolling a shoulder as several snickers from behind the leading officer looked to see something that was sick as hell. While I mentioned in my mind to make _something_ go _**up**_, it never failed to do so as I cleared my throat as if not having a part in the laughing marines behind my back. Apparently Gazz didn't know, yet. I grinned ever so evilly, oh it was so good to be bad when I needed to be.

Their sergeant had a hard on, even the colonial Administrator blushed covering her face while the other female marines wolf whistled to make the Sarge look at them as if annoyed before his old friend could say a word.

I took the time humming lightly the Fade to Black beat before lifting my hand, and lifting one finger to give my answers in order. "First you didn't get me a pillow since you didn't get me one I won't tell how I got a tazer. Second I just hate you now for that little stunt since I have a major case of stiff neck now, jackass. Thirdly look down Gazz, since you're wondering why Grey is smirking, Stan is jealous she doesn't have a dick, and the Administrator woman I don't know she's either embarrassed or turned on." I shrugged as the said Administrator gasped in shock at my choice of wording about her being turned on by the Sergeant.

I let the issue slide as he looked down at his erection, let's see you turn this one around. I thought of it as a challenge for the guy I mean there was that one time I fought in World War II was it, against the Nazi's since I fought with them in the first one I decided to switch sides there was that young Corporal that was ridiculed for having that situation. I blame my pranks whenever I wanted to use them.

Stan huffed in her Hispanic way as her friend laughed loudly getting up already liking this new commanding officer, he had balls to say shit like that alright. Grey was chuckling as she made her way into the locker room, her underwear though was sticking to her ass like a second skin as the young private Thompson saw and Don Jackson whispered while looking in her direction.

I had to admit it was a sexy fucking view, key word on "fucking" as I laughed mentally with those young kids. Apparently Thompson wanted a go at the elder girl but was too chicken shit to ask her despite Don encouraging him now. Maybe I needed to help him?

I smirked lightly as I adjusted my green cap before I heard the Administrator woman what was her name oh yeah Walker. She was ticked off at me as I stared her down for a bit. "Lieutenant vous putain de porc!" she barked out in French as I raised an eyebrow. So she knew French well two can say that as I said loudly to the other end of the room with her crossing her arms angry at me, too bad bitch.

"Oui, je sais putain, maintenant aller foutre dans les casiers maintenant comme une bonne fille." I said smiling teasing, so what she was pissed at me now as her face flushed now since looking at my body. So I had a nice pack so be it as I said that all in French before she huffed walking into the locker room with mumblings of cursing me. She was pissed since waking up all women were like that I had to admit though she had a nice pair on her chest. Sexy almost, and I was just saying bullshit to myself as Gazz swore silently before barking out commands with a hand over his head.

"Alright free show is over. I know your all small compared to me but do yourself a humbling favor and get dressed. You can stare later if you want but I'll shoot you if any of you men try anything funny." He was kidding at the whole gay situation and I merely stuffed my laugh in my throat trust Gazz to make it funny in some serious fucking warped form if I call it that. Then again I didn't care too much he was cool, and I merely smirked at the remaining squad members just went to the locker room grinning or smirking at their fellows since the Sarge was using this situation to make it funny.

They liked these guys and hell they were respecting them like nothing it was like they what grunts did. It was sick as hell and couldn't get wait for the action.

"Not bad Gazz." I said with a light tone as the man grumbled at me, as for his friend I knew he didn't say a curse about me personally but he did smirk at me joking, "Well amigo I know the girls will warm up to you one day. Just give it time son, you'll grow into a man." Funny I was the one who got his virginity lost since I "asked" by meaning of asking, I paid a hot ass woman mainly a professional blow job "Colonel" to get him laid. Affairs to my advantage, it was an interesting time.

Long story short his face was gaping by the time he got back to the bunks, I had to admit I think I nearly broke him. I laughed a bit oh nice little pleasant time to enjoy that fucking scenario alright. Wasn't that colonel now a one star general or something? I let the thought die where it was since I merely shrugged to him a moment after. I grunted getting a crack out of my lower back, and then my stomach which it didn't have too growled lightly wanting a needless substance. Still it helped me think while eating on occasions.

"Say that to Colonel Blower Gazz, c'mon let's get something to eat. Hopefully it's better than those MRE's." the Sergeant scoffed, though he blushed from that night's event. I didn't envy him I just like seeing those rook's faces with a woman, it was like a fucking comedy on their expressions after an hour later. I made my walk over to the locker's where chatter was pretty loud now, the effects of Cyro were wearing off now as a few marines I think it was Thompson, and Grey doing pull ups on one set of bars. I could see the young kid was timid around the elder soldier who playfully bumped her hip into other younger marine. He nearly lost his grip though what was my question?

Did he lose his grip on his second head, or his hands? I nearly smirked at them but I walked by them as they did some small talk, it was fine with me. I didn't too be a part of it as I entered my locker's code into the pad, a few hisses of air later there was my armor, and clothing. I needed my clothing as I slipped into my pants, though they were a little loose since my belt was under my new white T-Shirt. I lifted my old shirt off as I went for my foot wear I like being bare chest since I like a little air once in a while.

Slipping my arms through the locker room gradually shifted into what the Colony was like, and the mission there as small talk finally became somewhat serious. I got my shirt on with my belt wrapping around my waist. My hat was tilted a bit to my left before I walked over to where the door was to the gallery. I happened to pass by the armory for a moment which the slate ports for the weapons were still locked until we were in orbit of Falling's Hope. I had to hold back my urge to unlock them to fire the guns since I was a little, well very anxious to shoot something so I had to stop the urge for now. I yawned I was holding back too much lately since I made my way into the café.

I grabbed a tray from the side which had a panel in the wall, with a rolling line that moved the piece of plastic to get the food which I had to barely call it. This food was dry heated, and kept frozen until warmed up as the it tasted stale but still addict able for a human to eat. I had to mentally wonder did they have applesauce. Nah most likely shitty cornbread as it wasn't good unless we had the standard orange juice or water it's the entire Colonial's had for drinks. Just stand nutrients to keep us all active but it made me sleepy on most days as I got the moderately decent sized glass of OJ.

Moving to the table I set my tray down before munching on the variety of food's which seemed to be stale, and damn did I hate the standardized dry heated thing. "_This is called food huh? Back around Two thousand ten food was really actual damned good now that some natural resources are gone this is the result_, _freaking Lovely._" I really should've invested in some environment protection but I was lazy, and had fought in some wars every now or then so I didn't care. My jaw was on autopilot as the crackers inside the tray were gone, and I just sat back as the silence was still there with me. I sighed, after this I was getting the information from the Colonial Marine Intel Department which was going to be horrible so I was going to inspect something from Bishop.

Thinking about the Android he had some time to come up with any extra available facts, or statistics on the colony I wanted everything about it. It went from weather to the history of the said planet, and whatever potential dangers it had. From him any secret of the company was simple to obtain, if he had the clearance from me, or had the advanced technology which wasn't that hard to get once every ten years. I did own from what Bishop said about thirty percent of company stock so I was set, for some time since a couple hundred years ago now. Rubbing my forehead I heard a door slide as my eyes dully looked up at the stream of marines getting their own food at the dispensers.

Just looking at them they had no clue that I was over thousands of thousands of years old. I was pretty much the epitome of an immortal human, something that was a freak of nature in a sense, and I wasn't supposed to be here. Pretty much as much I hid the sickening thought I was all super human. The pinnacle of everything a human could do, and it made my chest tighten. It brought back memories, and I violently crushed my fork.

Still the past was that, and I had to drag myself with a small yawn to get out of it again. I really needed to stop doing that lately, I had a battle to coming up with rebels so why not enjoy the time before whenever this civilization would fall. That also got me thinking, when was the supposed "End" of the world taking place? They had two thousand twelve wrong big time as I did go to that park what was it called? It took me a moment to remember.

Yellow Stone National Park, a rare chakra saturated area that I lived on for a month or two waiting for the volcano that never erupted. It still had another thirty something million years or something, I had no clue so I didn't bother with it. I wondered if I could last to a million years. Not likely if I'm not burned alive by Nuclear fire blasts when any extremists take their hate way too far, which I had question itself? Did Sasuke play some fucking prank on me with some of the world wanting to kill itself? No it couldn't I had a role in that so fate was just screwing me over, if I could come up with some bullshit excuse which I didn't care for now nor ever.

"Hey I remember we were on this drop over some asteroid infested planet man was that one hell of a ride or what?" I heard someone vaguely as my past finally receded with the fading echoes of screams I looked up to see that the Smart Gunner Duke was chatting with the other Gunner Stan she laughed before swatting his shoulder about that one apparently. Must've been a hell of a ride I thought amused for a bit. I had to do that, a drop in an asteroid field, now that was an adrenaline rush.

I saw that the twins were having an arm wrestle at the end of the table when they talked about some bet with Stim's, I didn't care. As long it didn't affect their full readiness of a mission they could get high or do whatever they wished. I was very lax on shit like that, everyone needed a good time.

"So Cindy was it? Where's that Android of yours?" asked Gazz a bit curious as he had seen several male models but never a female one. I had the urge to shoot him but I let it slide, ever so slightly much to my irritation. The woman in question chuckled before replying, "Well she's a recent new model with a whole new series called the AX's. Her name is Mipna. I would tell what her name means but it's a bit difficult." She was frowning as if trying to remember the definitions. I snorted it was a strange name but the worst I ever heard which meant I had heard millions among millions of varieties in many places of the world. I glanced at Gazz very annoyed as he shrugged as if curious in what this android meant.

"I believe it means from what I can assume is Machine Interface Processing Non-Organic Artificial?" I had another urge to shoot her but I merely closed my eyes ignoring the supposed understanding hum from my friend. I knew he was stumped at the titles, which didn't they have that other series of droids after the first creator? I didn't care too much the reason why this Series AX's names were crappy was that they didn't have a specific creator, it was a variety of college's brightest minds in creating one for the company from what I read some time ago. It was all public news on planet side mostly. So I looked up at them as they were curious in what I had to say about it.

"The AX series was created technically but seven or eight people Gazz. Long story short the bad naming, all were in college from what I heard of a year back." I unfolded my arms before taking my tray to the incinerator near the end of the lunch line which was still forming, and the other soldiers went to dine with their comrades. I was letting my body get back into a normal routine after staying in the same position for a few weeks.

Grunting I channeled my charka into my limbs letting the heat wash away any cold lingering creaks in my bones, so when I arched my back it was well worth the sense of normal feeling. "Sir, where are you going?" asked Thompson who passed by me as I glanced at him, he seemed to flinch which meant I wasn't in a civil mood.

"Reports of our mission's destinations, I finished my food so do the same Private." I walked away as he was a bit shaky from what he saw was some real danger. It was like he saw something that would kill him if he pissed it off like a wild bear. I was smirking at the subtle genjutsu still worked fine, and I walked down the corridor passing by empty pods for hyper sleep, and the PA system announced my arrival.

"Where's the Communications Relay Located?" I asked the _Antietam's_ AI who responded clearing with an activation of glowing light flashes on the sides of me. "_The Communications Relay is located at the Southern end of the ship, sir. Please follow the assisted route till you arrive_." I didn't reply to the PA system before I moved along the quiet corridors, the occasional hiss from an open vent was all that came with me along my route. I had to glance at the unused doors with various rooms not in use gave the impression of a ghost town of sorts. I had to ignore my sense of anger at the silence this place gave me, since it was like that place all over again.

I grunted before turning a corner as I stopped, something just set me on edge a shiver went over my back as I looked back. There was nothing but why did I feel like I was back in that cave again? My nerves were definitely on edge again as I heard something move behind me I was annoyed now. Whoever was following me was going to get themselves shot of worse just plain old ripped apart from my Wazikashi. I stopped in the middle of the hall with my hands in my pocket as I muttered something under my breath. "Alright fuck this, that's enough."

I looked back to where the corner was I narrowed my eyes as my sharingan went active, and I sent a small pulse of chakra out. The light near me flickered momentarily casting the hall in shimmer of darkness as I felt no living person near me expect back at the mess. "You going to come out or I do have to play the waiting game. I hate waiting for people you know." My voice was one to be a little worried about as something shuffled until a woman appeared. It wasn't like she was special plain skin tone, with flat length brown hair but her eyes were a light blue. I knew this was an android right away she wasn't living so this was the new series that the Administrator told us about.

"So you must be Mipna, correct?" I asked lightly as my eyes dulled back to the laid back green things I had before. The woman merely nodded as she spoke in a flat tone though I had the impression this was just like Bishop without his behavior inhibitors, I wanted to ignore her but sneaking up on me was not a good thing.

Most tended to lose their heads when they attempted to stab me on occasion and this was very close to one. Robotics or living didn't matter to me at all. I barely held the urge to shoot her again, I hated when people or things snuck up from behind. "So what do you need, apart from learning to obey an order?" I was not in a grand mood since the android could understand that much before explaining her silent approach on me. The way she spoke in a calm voice it made me want to slit her throat, it just sounded like some smart ass who knew everything. That was my impression of it as the lack of emotions made me snort lightly, damned artificial being alright at least Bishop is curious, and honest with his programming.

"Apart from illogical notions, Lieutenant I was merely prepping geological surveys for Miss Walker. The Administrative board wishes to enact some of their interest on mineral deposits." The way she spoke I just wanted to shoot her, always was it some know at all bitch that grinded me into the ground. I knew the company always wanted a profit above all else no questions asked, and I was internally grateful I could pull strings if I chose too. The key word in me was if, if I wanted to at all.

"Aren't you just lively this morning you Robotic mutation?" I dully insulted the artificial being who merely blinked stoically for a moment as I nearly let loose a laugh. Apart from bishop the Androids always had that feel they were alive, but for someone to insult them as imitations of life well they hated it. The bitch wanted to play hard ball, and she just struck out at the plate. The Android to my eyes narrowed her eyes at me, and I was smirking right back as if daring her to speak out. I may not be an extremist when it came to androids but if they pissed me off enough the one robotic question was scarp, and I had the power to make them like they weren't there.

Mipna calculated whether her behavior inhibitors would be allowed to snap back comments but they weren't. She turned on her heel before respectfully answering the military officer, "Good day Lieutenant Uzumaki." Her crisp robotic answer made me smile, I still had it to make a robotic organic to back down immediately. When her footsteps weren't around for me to hear I whistled a small tune before arriving at the Communications Station. Man what a long trip this was already, still fun though which I had to give credit when it was due. I was going to enjoy this till we hit planet side give or take in a few hours or so. Yawning I was in front of the door to the Communications Relay.

The white door slid to the left I walked in to see a massive array of computers on one wall. There were two rows, of four computers each with status reports from Earth, Inbound Transmissions, Outbound, and perhaps monitoring friendly ship chatter halfway across the galaxy give or take now. All though these things took days to fully update since the sheer distances was something to take into account. I flipped my wrist around before it cracked with a nice feeling in the limb. Glancing around the humming of the maxed out servers and hard-drives made me sigh in some nostalgic fashion. I had been around when the first computers were built back in the nineteen fifties to the Era of Microsoft and the rival that not be named as Apple. Those were quite the fun times with Steve Jobs and Bill Gates doing what they did, hell I did fund the later of the two when I walked by his small time company. I left a few grand on the table as a sign of good faith for me to invest for some stock in his company which needless to say I owned about thirty percent of the company which calculated into big money into my accounts. Good old democratic capitalism that disappeared whenever world war three came into play.

Walking at the desk where the main officer was to be logged on I momentarily cracked my fists together before sighing out in annoyance. Leaning forward I felt the scanner activate before a computerized sans voice came online, "_Present retinal identification." _Rolling my eyes before placing them into the cyan beam of light that made a headache come about placed into a snarl. The process took seven seconds too long for someone to be blind and it certainly made me queasy to get them flashing strobes out of my mind. Son of a bitch to whoever created that fucking crap process, wish I could punch the man or woman since I was bad enough to think about either gender.

Moving along I just rolled my shoulders before typing into the computer when the access application appeared before my eyes. "_Retinal Identification Confirmed, Lieutenant Uzumaki_. _Welcome to Colonial Marine Data base, granted authorization level two beta status confirmed for Mission 'Falling's Hope' details reports_." Oh my god just fucking get on with it I mentally pleaded to Kami who graciously didn't answer my plea. I started with Jackass and Asshole to be my retorting answer when the screen for the Colonial Marine icon came up loading with Terabytes of information over the weeks. The fucking intelligence department better make this my day or I would get Bishop's "simpler" info namely me accessing the entire Company's database. Impatiently I let my fingers tap the desk where the computer finally gave me the access after two minutes of wasting my time. Then again I was pissed off at Gazz still, fucking stiff neck again, "_God please, what did I do to humiliate thee_?" I said whispering tiredly. Not shockingly I got no answer from that phrase so I accessed the mission spec updates.

Looking through the files, the touch screen activated where I went through the various reports ranging from weather patterns to the amount of geological survey tech reports. Apparently the only major city was what the colony had, it had just one city for the entire planet that sounded like any other place. The population was roughly ten thousand people so the amount of actual armed rebels would either be low or high. If it was the second choice than an orbital bombardment was the only way to stop the terrorists. Liberals were such a pain in the fucking ass that it made me grin while activating the Sharingan to remember key details.

The main transmission where the Liberal terrorists streamed their defiance to Earth played before me, some group of men and woman, much to my mild amusement, were standing before a camera. They had the flag of the colony which was three vertical colors of Red, White, and Yellow with a lion's head in the center of the symbolic clothe. Personally I thought the colors were pretty retarded but who was I kidding, the United States had a decent flag but it was way over done with the stars. Then again I was being pessimistic of people that weren't technically supposed to exist courteously of me defying fate. "_Fuck you again Kami, least mother fate doesn't fuck you in the ass if you say no. So ha bitch!"_ I mentally spat to the gods who would either ignore the insult or somehow screw me over in the future. I was betting on my latest decision of Kami actually tripping me down a set of stairs or something.

Smirking I went through each individual face that was on the video stream, there was three primary targets highlighted by red circles zooming on their lips identifying vocal data bases. The three targets were in order with two men and a single woman, "_Richard Jackson, leader of the Falling's Hope Extremists, followed by his advisor Van Ronald. Value targets priority beta_." The computerized voice instructed the programming it was sent from Colonial Command and the next target made me narrow my eyes. It was from the company, the company that I could probably dismantle with a single order. "The Weyland-Yutani Corporation hereby issues a primary retrieval or rouge researcher Alice Wade. Priority status Alpha, capture alive to be interrogated to instigate Extremists, possibly the origin of the rebellion." The facts made my eyes record the words before myself before I sighed leaning back in my chair, well this was going to be interesting.

Let's recap, now I need to kill the Extremists to take back the colony with only a squad, check. Next I need to kill two of these three valued targets, hence beta is disposable which is a load of shit. I grunted at the last objective capture the rouge researcher for what unknown project to make me feel annoyed. I hated when something was being hidden and I needed this feeling gone. Well time for Bishop to receive his dues, what did he dig up on this mission? Logging out of the Colonial Data base I had my personal laptop ready when I logged into that there was something up. The screen was black and that made me narrow my eyes.

Looking up at the monitors the streaming was…dead. Blinking I typed in the override for the safety systems. Glancing at the radar station that was over my right shoulder nothing was there, no hostile space craft or ECD's. Electronic Communication Disruptor were not a given, so it wasn't the colony jamming them. Anxious I moved to the star charts, and that was the problem. "Oh fucking Hell man." I flipped the bird at the monitor which meant to the gods or my own bad luck. Fucking Colonial Intelligence blew the wrong guy to get this stroke of luck.

There was an entire asteroid belt around the outer edges of this solar system, it was blocking all communication into the place but we could send the information out. A twist of moronic of the universe which made me groan out loud. "Why couldn't it be the simple: Kill a hundred people and get some R&R. Oh no make it all so complicated, fucking colony. Kiss my ass." My excitement turned into irritation, this was going to be a difficult yet not a fun mission for me to think of it as one two three. Well time to break this out to the squad as I yawned again, man this was going to be a strange mission for once.

Yanking back my cussing of my own luck I needed to get the Squad ready for the one thing that made myself grin. I always loved that part of the mission where the marines come flying down from the heavens on the highway from way. It was truly called a highway since we weren't angels, nah colonial marines killed terrorists, extremists and the whole nine fucking yards of enemy contacts. I sighed out pleasantly when I got up with my hands folded behind my back. I smiled as the door slide shut behind me.

I let my chakra flare up, the lightening element conducted with the metal hull making the lights flash. I smiled as my eyes turned into the Sharingan as I wanted the most important thing for any mission. The thing that I enjoyed was this for a new planet to welcome me, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. My favorite thrill of the century was two simple words that carried the greatest thing for a combat mission to make me smile insanely.

A Drop…

The hallway went out with me drenched in darkness making my way back into the mess hall. The real fun started now…

_**End A Colony**_

**Author's Note: Well I'm getting a bit bored on some of my other stories and I went with this last night. So to all a merry X-Mas for your families, friends and a happy new year. Can't believe another year is gone, so this is a little present to those who were waiting patiently for this to come out. **

**Well see ya, again have a good holiday ladies and gentlemen.**


End file.
